Más que un recuerdo
by Yaeko-chan
Summary: Para poder matar a Naraku, Inuyasha hará un sacrificio dando su propia vida... Pero antes de decirle adiós a Kagome le dejará algo más que un simple recuerdo... InuxKag


**Nota:** Los personajes de Inuyasha por desgracia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Más que un recuerdo 

El grupo de cinco se encontraba en una zona oscura del bosque, juntos esperando a que ocurriera algo. Habían recibido información de que cierto ser tenían el poder de destruir a Naraku. Sin dudarlo habían ido a investigar, pero de camino habían entrado a una zona oscura de un bosque desconocido para ellos.

El hanyou de cabellos plateados y ojos color miel, había desenvainado su arma, la tessaiga, y con su nariz intentaba distinguir otra presencia que se acercaba a ellos.

Detrás de Inuyasha se encontraba Kagome apuntando a alguna parte para poder disparar si algo se acercaba.

.-¡Hiraikotsu! –dijo la exterminadora tirando su enorme boomerang, se oyeron ruidos de árboles cayendo al suelo- ¡Kagome ahora!

.-¡Sí!

A la señal la chica del arco disparó su flecha que iluminó por unos instantes el camino, dejando ver una silueta, que vagamente se vio como era. Miroku corrió hacia esa figura agarrando el rosario para así liberar a su vórtice. Sintió que algo le atacaba, eran unas afiladas cuchillas, afortunadamente el monje usó su vara para poder desviar las cuchillas.

.-¡¿Quién eres! –gritó el monje al mismo tiempo que una de esas cuchillas atravesaba su brazo y se dirigía hacia Kagome- Ugh... –cayó al suelo tocando su brazo derecho, sintiendo como la sangre recorría su brazo-

.-¡Cuidado Kagome!

Inuyasha puso la tessaiga delante de Kagome y así la cuchilla cayó al suelo. Kagome le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Enseguida Kagome volvió a disparar una flecha y iluminó su atacante.

Una chica de la edad de Kagome y Sango, su cabello rubio era recogido por dos coletas, mientras que sus ojos verdes mostraban enfado y desconfianza, vestía con un vestido blanco y llevaba unas botas rojas.

.-¿Estáis tratando de desafiarme? –preguntó la chica, su voz sonó fría- Unos simples humanos y un medio demonio.

La chica alzó su mano y todo se iluminó, dejando ver algunos árboles caídos, seguramente por el impacto del Hiraikotsu, otros árboles aún en pie y la chica estaba flotando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

.-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la exterminadora que ahora estaba al lado de Miroku-

.-No tengo porque revelar mi nombre a unos simples seres como vosotros. –formó muchas cuchillas a su alrededor y les atacó-

.-¡Sango, Miroku cuidado! –gritó Kagome-

Pero las cuchillas fueron desviadas por un fuerte viento y se las devolvieron a la chica que las destruyó antes de que impactaran en ella.

.-La tessaiga... –dijo entre un susurro, y después dejó de flotar y puso sus pies en el suelo- ¿Tu eres Inuyasha?

.-Sí. ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

La chica dio un saltó y llegó hasta Inuyasha, y le miró con sus ojos que ahora lanzaban estrellitas de emoción. Inuyasha se estaba confundiendo, Miroku y Sango intercambiaban miradas y Shippou y Kagome igual.

.-¡Soy tu mayor fan! –dijo la chica mientras saltaba-

.-¿Y ahora nos dirás quién eres?

.-Yo soy Skuld. –hizo una reverencia- Siento habernos atacado, pensaba que erais enviados de Naraku.

.-¿Naraku os intenta destruir? –preguntó Kagome, Skuld asintió-

.-Yo os protegeré -dijo Miroku mientras le daba las manos a Skuld.

.-Jeje. –se soltó de Miroku y de un saltó fue a parar donde estaba Kagome- Naraku nos intenta destruir ya que somos las únicas que tenemos el poder de destruirle. –a su comentario todos abrieron los ojos- Así que era por eso que nos estáis buscando. ¡Yo formo parte de las hermanas Rukavifeit! –dijo sonriendo-

Después de que los cinco se recuperaran de la sorpresa siguieron a Skuld hacia una gran torre. Pero antes de entrar les advirtió de que dentro había muchos pasadizos y podía ser peligroso si se separaban de ella. Y así lo hicieron no se separaron ni un momento. Por el camino se encontraron con otra chica, esta tenía los cabellos rosas recogidos en una coleta, vestía con ropas blancas y botas también blancas, sus ojos eran oscuros.

.-Skuld debías eliminar a los intrusos, no conducirlos hasta nosotras.

.-No es eso Coral. –les señaló- Estos son el grupo de Inuyasha, hermana.

.-Ah, entiendo. –hizo una reverencia- Soy Coral, la hermana mayor de Skuld. Supongo que buscáis el secreto de derrotar a Naraku. –todos asintieron- Entonces iremos a ver a Luchia.

Sin pedir explicaciones los cinco fueron conducidos hasta una gran puerta, allí vieron a otra chica. Esta de cabellos largos azules y sin recoger, vestía con ropas blancas y con unas botas azules.

.-Así que el grupo de Inuyasha. –hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Luchia, y... –skuld no la dejó terminar-

.-¡Vamos a presentarnos mejor! –y sonrió- Yo soy Skuld, la menor. Me encargo de recoger las almas muertas.

.-Supongo que ahora voy yo. Mi nombre es Coral, y soy la mediana. Yo me encargo de juzgar las almas.

.-No entiendo porque nos tenemos que volver a presentar. Mi nombre, como ya he dicho, es Luchia. Soy la encargada de vigilar el tiempo, yo digo quién va al pasado, quién va al futuro y vigilo constantemente el presente.

.-¡Venga ahora vosotros!

.-Mi nombre es Kagome, vengo del futuro y soy capaz de ver los fragmentos de la joya de las cuatro almas.

.-Inuyasha. ¡Soy quién derrotará a Naraku!

.-Yo soy Miroku, y me preguntaba si alguna de vos... –no pudo acabar la frase ya que Sango le había tirado el hiraikotsu en toda la cabeza-

.-Sango, soy una de las supervivientes de los exterminadores.

.-¡Yo soy Shippou! –dijo alegre el kitsune- Y soy el pequeño del grupo.

.-¿Y como nos vais a ayudar? –preguntó insistente Inuyasha-

La mayor, Luchia, caminó hasta una de las paredes. Apoyó su mano en ella y apareció una pantalla azul, escribió unas palabras y poco después se abrió la pared mostrando un espejo y un pendiente. Luchia los cogió y se los dio a Skuld.

.-Estos son dos tesoros muy poderosos. –comenzó a explicar Coral- El espejo refleja el deseo de una persona y luego lo cumple con la ayuda del pendiente. Solo se puede pedir un deseo, ya que las consecuencias... Bueno digamos que son peligrosas...

.-El pendiente contiene el alma de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, anterior a Midoriko. –explicó Skuld- Y el espejo contiene el alma de un hechicero, cuando estas dos almas se unen entonces aparece el deseo reflejado. –le dio el espejo a Inuyasha y el pendiente a Kagome- Tened en cuenta las consecuencias.

.-¿Cuáles son esas consecuencias? –preguntó un poco asustada Kagome.-

.-No te las puedo explicar. –comentó Luchia- Coral os guiará a unas habitaciones, allí podréis descansar antes de vuestra batalla.

Coral se llevó a Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kagome a unas habitaciones. Mientras que Inuyasha se quedó con Luchia y Skuld.

.-Has de comprender, que estos objetos no son un juego. Cuando los juntas no hay vuelta atrás. –dijo tristemente Luchia mientras se sentaba-

.-¿Y para esto me hacéis quedarme?

Skuld miró hacia la pared, mientras que Luchia se levantó y llevó al hanyou hasta una ventana, Inuyasha miró por ella. Había un gran remolino oscuro, con muchos rayos y sin ningún ser vivo.

.-¿Qué es eso?

.-El futuro, exactamente la época de Kagome. –dijo Luchia mientras miraba a Inuyasha- Eso es lo que ocurrirá sino derrotas a Naraku...

.-Las consecuencias son muy terribles. A cambio de cumplir tu deseo, perderás algo muy importante. Y eso importante para ti es tu propia vida. No se exactamente lo que elegirá el espejo, pero lo más probable es tu vida. –confesó Skuld mientras se acercaba a la ventana- Eres libre de comentarlo a tus amigos. Descansa esta noche y mañana tendrás las cosas más claras.

Skuld llevó a Inuyasha a una habitación y después le dijo cual era la habitación de Kagome y que debería hablar con ella, merecía una explicación. Luego Skuld se fue con sus dos hermanas, que se encontraban en la sala de antes. Inuyasha primero pensó un poco, quizás le podría vencer sin la ayuda de las hermanas Rukafiveit... Luego pensó en la época de Kagome y el estado que tendría...

.-Quizás si merezca una explicación...

Inuyasha salió de su habitación y fue a la de Kagome. La encontró durmiendo y se acercó para verla.

.-Humm... –Kagome empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente-

.-¿Te he despertado?

.-Sí... Pero eso no importa... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y Kagome hizo lo mismo-

.-Todos los que han tenido relación con la joya de las cuatro almas, han acabado muriendo... Supongo que dentro de poco será mi turno... Skuld me ha contado las consecuencias y son... –vio que Kagome no se sorprendía- ¿Ya lo sabías? –Kagome asintió con la cabeza-

.-Coral me lo ha dicho antes de dejarme en esta habitación. No quiero que mi mundo se destruya, pero... –miró a Inuyasha con ojos llorosos- Tampoco quiero perderte. –Inuyasha la abrazó-

.-Pero ese es el mundo donde vivirás...

Inuyasha besó a Kagome, esta se dejó caer en la cama e Inuyasha se colocó encima de ella. Esa noche se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

Por la mañana se despertaron y se vistieron. De repente entró Coral con cara de asustada y se dejó caer al suelo, tenía varias heridas grabes. Inuyasha y Kagome fueron con ella, Coral abrió un poco los ojos y miró a la pareja.

.-No hemos podido evitar que entraran... Luchia está luchando ahora y después lo hará Skuld, tenéis que huir o... O usar los objetos. –cerró sus ojos, se había desmayado-

Inuyasha dejó a Coral en la cama, Kagome buscó entre sus cosas y encontró unas medicinas se las dio a Coral. Después los dos salieron corriendo y se reunieron con Sango, Miroku y Shippou. Corrieron donde sentían los golpes, antes de llegar vieron a Luchia en el mismo estado que Coral.

.-Sois vosotros... –se levantó del suelo y se apoyó en la pared para no caer- Prométeme que vencerás y después nosotras que siempre hemos permanecido en esta torre... Podremos ir con vosotros... Y ver el mundo... Exterior... –esta se desmayó-

Kagome le dio las medicinas a Sango, Miroku y Shippou. Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los únicos en ir a la batalla. Llegaron, en ese instante vieron como Skuld salía disparada hacia la pared por una fuerza oscura.

.-¡Skuld! –Kagome fue con ella-

.-Es muy fuerte... Pensaba que podría vencerle... –esta también se desmayó-

.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Naraku. –dijo Inuyasha al ver el atacante de la chica, enseguida desenvainó la tessaiga- Kagome, llévate a Skuld de aquí y quédate allí. Esto a de terminar...

.-¡Inuyasha no los uses! Seguro que hay otra manera... –este solo le sonrió y sacó el espejo- No... –se quitó el pendiente y se lo tiró a Inuyasha, este lo cogió-

.-Adiós... Ai shiteru...

.-Ai shiteru... –Kagome se fue con Skuld de esa sala, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-

.-Ah... –Skuld empezó a despertarse- Kagome... –buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un espejo roto- No se si aún funcionará... Pero quizás pueda cumplir uno de tus pequeños... deseos...

Kagome lo cogió y le agradeció el regalo. Dejó a Skuld con Sango y se fue a su habitación. Coral se había reunido con Luchia, así que se encontraba sola. Cogió el espejo con fuerza.

.-Deseo que Inuyasha me deje algo más que un recuerdo... Por favor... –unas lágrimas cayeron en el espejo-

Una luz salió del espejo y envolvió a Kagome, poco después la luz desapareció.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Toda la habitación se lleno de humo, Kagome salió y fue donde estaban todos a excepción de Inuyasha.

.-Espejo y pendiente se han unido... –dijo Luchia-

.-Y el deseo a sido concedido... –siguió Coral.-

.-Y su vida a perdido... –finalizó Skuld-

Kagome al sentir las frases salió corriendo hacia donde estaban luchando Inuyasha y Naraku, no había nadie... En realidad había algo... La tessaiga manchada de sangre de Naraku. Era lo único que quedaba. Kagome cayó de rodillas llorando y gritando el nombre de la persona a la que amaba.

Todo había terminado...

**Una semana después...**

El grupo se quedó en la torre con las tres hermanas, esperando encontrar lo que harían luego de haber ganado a Naraku y haber perdido a Inuyasha.

.-Es hora de cerrar las puertas del tiempo. –dijo Luchia mirando a Kagome.-

.-Entiendo... Volveré a mi mundo...

.-¡Ah! –gritó Skuld señalando a Kagome-

.-¿Qué pasa hermana? –preguntó Coral al ver a Skuld con esa pose-

.-Dos almas... ¡Kagome tiene dos almas!

.-¿Quieres decir que Kagome tendrá un hijo de...? –preguntó extrañada Luchia y Skuld asintió-

.-Ah... El deseo de antes de morir Inuyasha... –recordó lo que había deseado 'algo más que un recuerdo'-

.-En ese caso... –Coral se quitó el vestido dejando ver otro de médico- Yo seré tu doctora personal.

.-Pues yo... –skuld hizo lo mismo dejando ver un top rosa y una falda roja a conjunto con sus botas rojas- Vigilaré a ese hijo. –dijo riendo-

.-Me quedaré solita... –susurró Luchia-

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos y entró por una puerta que la conduciría hasta su época. Skuld y Coral siguieron a Kagome. Luchia cerró la puerta de nuevo.

.-Algo más que un recuerdo... –susurró Kagome-

**...------Fin------...**

Me ha quedado triste T-T, no era mi intención, pero bueno... ¡Me encanta escribir fics tristes! No puedo evitarlo XDDD

Este es el primer fic que publico pero no el primer fic que hago o.O

¿No queda un poco mal el final? ¿Y que pasará después de regresar a su mundo? Las respuesta en otro fic que haré '**Volverte a ver**' Espero que os lo leáis y me dejéis comentarios en este y en el otro...

Gracias por leer mi historia 


End file.
